Avenger
by JaycieferandCursedGilbert
Summary: Chris's thoughts during Richard's funeral. Slash. Chris/Richard. Character Death! First one shot! Please, review!


This is my first Resident Evil fanfic, as well as my first One-Shot. Let it be noted, this is un-beta'd! Anyways, please be nice enough to leave your thoughts after you read it. I'm also taking request on any other Resident Evil Slash oneshots, but they might take a while. I'm currently working on a Leon/Steve story. Anyways, enjoy!

Jayciefer.

* * *

Chris Redfield looked at the bodiless casket, trying to fight back a wave of sorrow and depression at the pale body. Tears were in everyone's eyes, people weeping and grieving at the picture of a young man on the casket. A man who Chris knew _very _well.

Richard...

His poor little Richard...who had such a kind heart and was beyond selfless. He was what Chris could only dream to be. He was beautiful, kind, smart, and a hell of a good man. A good man, who's life was cut so short. And he didn't even get a honorable, fast death. No, he had to deal with hours of snake venom in his body, before pushing Chris out of the way of Neptune, a giant shark that Umbrella had been experimenting on.

_If only I would have paid attention more. If only I would have been fast enough. He might still have been here. _Chris thought sadly, trying push down the guilt. He really couldn't have done anything to save Richard, but that didn't mean he couldn't have tried. At least fire a damn bullet at the stupid shark!

And they didn't even get a body. Umbrella couldn't even leave that behind. No, they had to blow everything sky high, including Richard's body. His poor lovers body. That's right, they were lovers. Chris could remember it like it was yesterday, when Richard first started. He was totally a different guy. He wasn't muscular at all, granted he wasn't really that muscular now, and he was incredibly shy around the Alpha team.

"_Everyone, gather around!" Wesker, the Alpha team's leader, yelled as both Alpha and Bravo team assembled into the small office. It was the Alpha Team's office, and the desk were cluttered with documents and papers that needed to be done. One bad thing about being with S.T.A.R.S, is the amount of papers you have to read, analyze, and sometimes sign. Everyone was in there Civilian clothes, since nothing has really been happening lately. Their uniforms were in the lockers, ready to be used at any moment. "Bravo Team, you have a new member joining you today! He's from out of state, so he doesn't know the area well. I want Alpha team to help with that, so we can improve the relationships between the two teams. Chris, you will be his tour guide since you've grown up here the longest." Wesker said and Chris nodded before the door open. _

_The most beautiful man Chris had ever seen walked through the door. _

_Pale skin that reflected the room's light, blue eyes that were a ocean filled with innocence that Chris hoped would never go away. He carried himself in a way that looked almost as if he was trying to hide from everyone, and Chris at first thought they might have another Brad Vickers on the team. "He will be Bravo's team Communications Expert." Wesker said and Chris looked at the rather thin and lanky boy. _

_In order to be in S.T.A.R.S., you've had to have some type of background that involved a work force. Police, S.W.A.T, Military, it didn't matter. Just something that S.T.A.R.S. Directors could look at it. And you've had to be damn impressive to actually get the spot. The meeting wasn't really that much longer after that, just everyone greeting the new man, boy more like it, with him being to shy to say much more then a 'hello'. _

_So the two left, Chris deciding that he would try to get the younger boy to relax as well as show him around. "So, where did you come from?" Chris asked and Richard shrugged. _

"_I've moved around a lot. Mexico, New York, Las Vegas. But I'd really like to go to Europe. But where I was before I came here was California." Chris nodded, wondering how someone so pale could have come from California. _

"_What was it like in California?" Chris asked and Richard let out a small chuckle. _

"_I don't really know, I was only there for a week." He said with a smile and Chris wanted to ask why he left California so early just to come to this small town, but when he saw Richard's smile he lost thought. As they continued walking, Chris stopped in front of a small diner. _

"_Are you hungry? Debbie's Diner has the best hamburgers." He said with a grin and Richard laughed. _

"_Now Mr. Redfield, is that a date proposal?" He asked with a silly grin and Chris smile sheepishly back, wishing that they weren't kidding. _

"_Anything for mah, Lady." He said in a fake southern accent, a pretty bad one, and swung the door open and held it open for Richard to walk through. Richard just laughed and went and sat in a booth. As they enjoyed the time at the Diner, Chris could tell that Richard was finally opening up. _

_A few days pass, and Chris and Richard were basically spending every moment off the clock together. Then, Bravo team got called in on a assignment to investigate a house were people have heard yelling and screams coming from. Chris had just brushed it off when Richard mentioned it, thinking that the blonde would be safe with the others. He was teaching Richard how to shoot better, and while he was still pretty bad, he was getting better at it. However, when he heard news that Alpha team had lost their medic and that Richard was in the hospital, he had left for the hospital immediately. The stack of papers be damned. _

_When he got there, he had a small fight with the lady at the reception desk until he showed her his badge. He knew she was just doing her job, but she picked the wrong time and person to try to hold back. She nodded as she saw the badge and told him the room number. Chris stopped to look at the clipboard outside of the room, and was happy to see that Richard was relatively OK. When he crept into the room, he laughed as he saw Richard pouting at the soup that sat in his lap. He smiled as he looked up as Chris came in. _

"_Sleeping beauty awakes from her nap?" Chris asked with a grin and Richard couldn't help but smile. _

"_Well, I'm not getting any younger. Pretty soon, I'll start getting ugly. Figured I might want to stay in my youthful state awake instead of sleeping." He said with a grin and Chris could only smile. _

_When he got to Richard's bed, he only hesitated and thought about it for a moment before he was leaning down and kissing Richard harshly. He put all of his emotions in it. Protectiveness, love, and promise. _

"_I promise, from now on Richard, that I'll be there to protect you. _

By the end of the memory, Chris had tears in his eyes. He had broken his promise, he didn't protect Richard when the blonde needed it the most. Hell, Richard protected _him. _And the blonde had lost his life for it. "I promise," Chris said, "I'll take Umbrella down. For you, for all the pain they've made you endured. For having to watch your teammates, besides Rebecca, die one by one. I'll make their deaths slow, just like they made yours. Watch me from heaven, I live for the both of us. And I'll avenge, for the both of us." Chris said as he turned around. He knew where his first stop would be to clean Umbrella. Europe, the place Richard had never been but always wanted to go.

* * *

Word Count: 1,256

So, did you like it? Please Review! I want to know how well my first one shot did!


End file.
